


[de mes rêves]

by space_vagabond



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, light political intrigue, this is turning out a lot longer and a lot less fluffer than i planned, this was supposed to be a two chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_vagabond/pseuds/space_vagabond
Summary: Kiran is beyond bored.Being stuck here in a grand palace while their father is up chatting with royalty makes for a pretty boring time when they're sat in a parlor.With no books to read or anything to do, Kiran thinks back to the dream that they had. They felt their heart jump with a pulse, they couldn't get him out of their head.'A young man dressed in white and gold...'





	[de mes rêves]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so have you guys taken a listen to classic Disney songs in french?? Cause that's where it's at fam. That's most of the inspiration for this fic. (You can really tell by just the title)

_"You - my destiny, I will know to love you, I have dreamt it once upon a dream..."_

* * *

Kiran awoke to their name being called, sunlight shinning down on their face. They groaned tossing their arm across their face, hearing a chuckle from up above them.

Their eyes flutter open at the sound, their heart beat picking up. Kiran opened their eyes to see a garden, and the silhouette of someone above them.

"Come now, Kiran. It's time to return back to the castle..."

They get up, their fatigue quickly fading away as they look around. The sunlight was blinding and they quickly averted their eyes. Their surroundings were cast in a haze, everything looking fuzzy. Green everywhere, and then a spot of white and gold.

'Huh?'

"Here, give me your hand..."

The young man held out his hand, waiting for them to take it. Their cheeks felt warm once his hand tightened their's in his grip, Kiran could faintly see his smile through the sharp light of the sunset in front of them.

Something told Kiran that this was a rare sight.

"Lead the way..."

His name.

Kiran said his name, and yet they couldn't hear it. They began to walk, their hands clasped together all the while. The young man's face still alluded them, only a blur of blue and gold dancing in their eyes. They called out to him, trying to shield the sunlight from their eyes with their hand.

"Yes, dearest?"

Kiran flushed at the sound of those words. They knew that such names were only said between them and them alone. He gave a laugh that sent Kiran's heartbeat into overtime.

"You look very cute with that expression, my love."

That only made Kiran's flustered state even worse, and they tripped as a result. He caught them, the comforting feeling of being in his arms was startling to Kiran. A sense of warmth washed over them, they could hear the sounds of the trees swaying in the wind, the chirping of birds, and a steady heartbeat.

His laugh resounded in their ears, a gentle, pleasant noise.

"What's gotten into you Kiran?"

They let the young man carry their weight for a moment before they steadied themselves. Kiran asked him a question, one they couldn't seem to hear. His arms tighten around them, Kiran glancing up to see a smile on his lips.

"Okay, okay,"

The sunlight was still blinding, but Kiran didn't seem to mind anymore, they were happy. They laughed in kind, letting their own arms wrap around him as they basked in the warm sunlight.

"We'll stay just a bit longer then..."

They closed their eyes, content in the arms of their lover.

Of a young man draped in white and gold.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping that this will be multi-chapter fic. I feels like it mostly depends on whether or not I have enough material to work with when writing this fic.
> 
> ((Also I'm a sucker for those sweet endearing names you call your s/o, just gotta have those in this fic.))


End file.
